


Things that go bump

by SankaMalfoy



Series: Incorrect quotes [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Spenser Whump, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « C’était quoi ce bruit, Clay ? »« Euh, j’ai fait tomber mon manteau. »...« Ça avait l’air plus lourd que ça. »« Ouais. Il est possible que je sois toujours dedans. »
Series: Incorrect quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864264
Kudos: 3





	Things that go bump

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things that go bump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545989) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



* * *

**TRÉBUCHER**

* * *

Brock regarda autour de lui alors qu’il tendait une bière à Trent. Il cogna la sienne contre celle de Sonny avant de s’éloigner vers Ray. Leur commandant en second avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient en train de raconter à Derek et Full Metal quelque chose qui lui était arrivé juste après qu’il ait rejoint l’unité BRAVO.

Brock fronça les sourcils. Leur bleu aurait déjà dû revenir. Ils l’avaient envoyé acheter plus de bière parce que l’équipe ALPHA était rentrée de mission plus tôt que prévu. Ils avaient donc pu venir au barbecue auquel ils avaient été invités presque trois semaines plus tôt.

« Tu fronces les sourcils comme Cerb. Est-ce que tu lui as appris ça, ou est-ce que c’est l’inverse ? »

Brock sourit en secouant la tête. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« C’est lui qui me l’a appris. »

Jason renifla.

« Je veux bien te croire. Tu fronçais jamais les sourcils comme ça avant. »

Il observa Brock ; quand il baissa la tête, il posa les yeux sur Cerb qui était appuyé contre sa jambe. Yep, Cerberus arborait exactement le même froncement de sourcils. Jason pencha la tête.

« Cerb fronçait jamais les sourcils comme ça, non plus. »

« Si, il le faisait. »

Brock se pencha et grattouilla son partenaire K9 derrière les oreilles.

« Non. » insista Jason en secouant la tête ; il pointa du doigt le chien puis Brock. « Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois… »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, roula les épaules et soupira.

« … À partir du moment où on a réalisé à quel point Spencer est doué pour s’attirer des ennuis. »

Brock ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais il la referma quand il réalisa que Jason avait raison. Cerb et lui avaient commencé à froncer les sourcils ainsi après que Spencer ait rejoint l’équipe. Parler du bleu poussa Jason à regarder autour de lui.

« Clay n’est pas encore revenu. »

Brook se contenta de regarder son chef d’équipe. Jason pivota sur lui-même. Il était sur le point de demander à Sonny d’appeler leur petit-frère rebelle quand Brock lui tapota l’épaule.

« Il est là. »

Jason observa Clay sortir de sa voiture et remonta l’allée. Il ne s’étonna pas quand Brock et lui entrèrent ensemble dans la maison, pour rejoindre Clay dans la cuisine. Jason s’appuya contre un placard alors que Brock ouvrait le frigo pour fouiller à l’intérieur. Un bruit sourd raisonna dans le salon. Brock sortit la tête du frigo.

« C’était quoi ce bruit, Clay ? »

Les deux hommes tendirent l’oreille.

« Euh, j’ai fait tomber mon manteau. » répondit Clay d’une voix étouffée venant de l’autre pièce.

« Ça avait l’air plus lourd que ça. »

Jason se redressa quand seul le silence leur répondit.

« Clay ? » appela Jason qui commençait à s’inquiéter.

« Ouais. Il est possible que je sois toujours dedans. »

« Eh merde. »

Jason, Brock et Cerberus s’entassèrent dans l’embrasure de la porte. Ils trouvèrent leur bleu à genoux par terre, au milieu du salon. Jason atteignit Clay le premier.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Il força le jeune homme à s’allonger quand il essaya de se mettre debout.

« J’ai trébuché. »

Clay se redressa en position assise. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Brock ricana quand il remarqua que ses lacets étaient défaits. Ce n’était pas étonnant que le bleu ait failli finir la tête la première par terre. Jason soupira doucement. Il se pencha et attacha ses lacets.

« Merci, Boss. »

Clay lui offrit un petit sourire, les joues rouges.

« Des doubles nœuds, Spencer. Des doubles nœuds. »

Jason tendit une main à Clay et l’aida à se mettre debout. Il regarda autour d’eux.

« Où sont les bières ? »

« Quelles bières ? » demanda Clay avec confusion.

Jason dévisagea Clay, échangeant un regard avec Brock.

« Trent ! » hurlèrent-ils tous les deux.


End file.
